Sport gloves of the type concerned herein are utilized in a wide variety of activities, such as golf, baseball, tennis driving, etc. The function of such gloves is twofold: to improve the grip of the hand to the object, and also to protect the hand of the wearer. Early designs of sport gloves typically were constructed of leather or leather-like material, which has certain significant disadvantages. Among these are that the material may deteriorate quickly under service conditions, which include exposure to perspiration of the hand. Additionally, such gloves typically are required to be provided in a wide variety of sizes, in order to fit the wide range of hand sizes with reasonable comfort and effectiveness.
One of the early efforts to overcome the disadvantages of leather or leather-like sport gloves construction is reflected in the Scherr U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,046, for example. The glove of the Scherr patent is of knitted construction, comprising a blend of stretchable and non-stretchable yarns, and is arranged to fit snugly on the hand of the wearer. Because of the somewhat slick or slippery nature of the snug-fitting, stretchable glove, a leather or other appropriate gripping surface is secured onto the palm area of the glove, with individual strips of leather extending along the gripping areas of the finger and thumb stalls. The objective of the glove construction of the Scherr patent is to combine the desired gripping qualities of leather or the like with the snug-fitting characteristics of a knitted, elastic glove.
A minor modification of the glove of the Scherr patent is reflected in the Stanton U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,765. The glove of the Stanton patent comprises a stretchable, elastic glove, provided, in the same manner as the Scherr patent, with sewed-on leather surfacing in the gripping areas. In the Stanton patent, there are individual strips of facing material which extend along the finger and thumb sections and on down into the palm area of the glove, so that the palm area is provided with friction surfacing in strip form, rather than covering the entire palm area as in the Scherr patent.
Although the glove of the Scherr U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,046 represented an improvement over previous constructions, both it and the modification thereof reflected by the Stanton patent have certain limitations sought to be avoided by the present invention. For example, the surfacing material is effectively limited to small strip-like areas, in order to realize the elastic characteristics of the basic glove construction. This introduces important limitations from the standpoint of styling and appearance and also can reduce or limit overall gripping effectiveness. Additionally, the stretchable, elastic glove has limited warming characteristics, reducing its desirability for some fall and winter sports.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel and improved form of sport glove is provided, which utilizes the desirable features of a stretchable, elastic glove, as reflected in the Scherr patent, for example, yet which at the same time has improved functional and styling characteristics. To this end, the sport glove of the present invention incorporates inner and outer complete glove shells, each of different but complementary characteristics. The inner glove is constructed of a stretchable, elastic knitted material, while the outer shell is constructed of a material or combination of materials having the desired gripping, styling and other characteristics. The two glove shells, while securely connected, are arranged to accommodate a significant degree of independent movement, especially if the outer glove shell is constructed in whole or in part of a relatively inelastic material.
Pursuant to the invention, the materials and the constructions of the inner glove shell are chosen to provide a snug overall fit, so that the hand of the wearer is rather tightly confined yet not constricted against required movements. In this respect, sufficient contraction of the inner glove shell about the hand, fingers and thumb to provide a slight "tingly" sensation in the hand has been found to be popular. The tightness should not, of course, be such as to impair good circulation.
In the glove of the invention, the outer glove shell is selected without significant regard for snugness of fit around the hand, and almost exclusively with regard to independent characteristics, such as gripping capability, appearance, warmth (in the case of sport gloves intended for winter sports), or the like. The outer glove shell may be of a stretchable construction (e.g., a knitted fabric), but in such cases the stretchability of the outer glove shell is not relied upon significantly to achieve the desired tight conformity and snugness of the overall glove of the wearer's hand. The function of snugness is derived substantially if not exclusively from the inner glove shell and, insofar as the outer glove may contribute snugness by its stretchability, this is a secondary consideration. Indeed, in some of the constructions of the new sports glove, the outer glove shell will be formed of materials, such as leather or vinyl, which are clearly of a non-stretchable and nonelastic nature. In other advantageous constructions of the new glove, the outer shell may be formed of combinations of different materials, to achieve a combination of optimum functions. For example, the outer glove may have a body formed of a knitted material, for warmth and attractiveness, in conjunction with materials such as surfacing of leather or vinyl in selected areas, for improved gripping.
In accordance with a significant feature of the invention, a dual-shell sport glove is provided which comprises a tight-conforming, elastic, stretchable inner shell and a somewhat looser fitting, friction-gripping outer shell, wherein the inner and outer shells are secured together in a manner sufficient to maintain the unitary integrity of the dual-shell construction, while at the same time accommodating such relative expansion and contraction and relative movement as is necessary in the normal utilization of the glove. To advantage, the inner and outer glove shells are secured at least at the tips of the thumb and finger stalls and along at least a portion of the cuff area. In some cases, attachment may also be made at the quirks of the finger stalls and also along one side area. In those cases where the outer glove shell has limited stretch characteristics, the areas of attachment between the inner and outer shells are correspondingly limited, to accommodate greater relative distension of the inner glove shell when the dual glove is applied to the hand; however, where the outer glove shell has far greater stretch characteristics (e.g. where the outer shell is formed of a knitted or stretch material), the attachment between the inner and outer glove shells can be more comprehensive.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the outer glove shell may be formed of a combination of materials, to achieve desired styling, gripping and other characteristics. By way of example, the outer glove shell may be formed of a stylish and attractive knitted material, such as orlon which, by itself, may have less than wholly adequate gripping characteristics. In such cases, strips or other forms of surfacing material may be applied to appropriate areas of the outer glove shell to enhance the gripping action. Inasmuch as the outer glove shell is not relied upon for its stretch characteristics, a wide latitude is possible in the form, location and character of grip-enhancing materials.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, and to the accompanying drawing.